<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【次鲁】出于迷信 by Ciudy_Zhang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042101">【次鲁】出于迷信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang'>Ciudy_Zhang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by：张郦；<br/>cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；<br/>分级：限制级；<br/>警告：养子X养父，伪 · 与亲人发生性行为；<br/>备注：《俄狄浦斯王》续作；巫师世界au，魔物猎人X巫师；ABO设定；<br/>时间：2018年 春</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【次鲁】出于迷信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这儿不是混迹数日就离开的旅店房，而是一生的安息所。——《出于迷信》帕斯捷尔纳克</p><p>        鲁邦三世从床上坐起来，余夏早晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，直恍人眼。他睡眼惺忪地环视自己乱七八糟的卧室里：昨晚拽下的领带甩在烛台上，烫出了个洞，属于另一名男子的帽子原因不明地搭在床脚，上面还有自己的牙印，虽然他记不清昨晚为什么咬它 —— 那是一顶做工精良的帽子，应该价格不菲 —— 鲁邦抹了抹脸，掀开被子下床，走进浴室的时候双腿还在抖。待他关上门，刚刚在床上佯装睡着的另一位男子才坐起身，这位莫约三四十岁的样子，真实年龄不详：看上去就不是个会打理保养的主儿，加上从事的工作并不轻松，时间的痕迹在他身上只会更深刻，或许他比外表更年轻些；不过也可能更年长，毕竟他是昨晚鲁邦从魔物酒吧约回来的 ——</p><p>        鲁邦昨晚在酒吧见到了这个男人：这之前的九十分钟，他把次元大介寄来的信扔到了壁炉里；这之前的八十分钟，他给手枪装好子弹，谁也不清楚从前的年轻人现在变成了什么；七十分钟前，他离开巫师别墅，周遭黑暗而静谧，这个连月亮都被遮住的夜晚，他选择不见回家的养子；一个小时以前，他来到了了一个街区之外的魔物酒吧。</p><p>        那是次元大介绝对不可能进入的地方，因为这样的地下酒吧只对非人类开放：鲁邦的印象里次元从没露出过任何人类以外的特征，至少在他面前没有，他拒绝学习巫术，像人类小孩一样急匆匆地长大；更何况，次元大介这个名字已经不单单意味着他的养子，更象征着一位赫赫有名的猎魔者 —— 与为信仰而战教士们不同，这种人捕杀非人类的目的通常是钱，其雇主可以是任何东西，原因也千奇百怪，次元则是猎魔人中的佼佼者，离开鲁邦后，他为自己选择了这条截然相反的道路。</p><p>        他不可能找到这里来的，鲁邦心说，而且眼下自己还在发情期，今晚说什么也不该一个人过，生命不管长短，总得及时行乐。</p><p>        他进入酒吧后的十分钟，很绅士地请两位漂亮的小姐喝了百利甜酒，而自己则连饮两杯金朗姆；二十分钟后，他与两位小姐中的一位走进舞池，灯光流转，两人看不清对方瞳孔原本的颜色，这个女孩终究还是太腼腆，她摸摸贝壳手链，推脱说得回水里了，酒吧里暧昧的温度对于她来说还是太高；三十分钟后，陆续有几位客人为回到吧台边的鲁邦点了酒，其中一位的长相还算对口味，但这个麦黄色头发的小子选的是得其利，目的性太强，败坏了兴致，好感也随即消失；四十分钟后，酒保为鲁邦开了一瓶苹果酒，他再次走进舞池，目光重新扫过灯光内外的每一位客人，他能感受到抑制药水的效果在慢慢减弱，信息素也在悄悄释放，不断有视线落在他的身上；五十分钟后，那个身着黑西服的男人走进酒吧，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，掩盖了表情，鲁邦看到酒保为他开了波本酒，这让他舔舔嘴唇，刚刚的苹果酒仿佛根本没有没喝一般，只觉得喉咙依然发干 —— 甚至想来点更烈的；于是他离开舞池，朝那位蓄了胡子的先生走去。最好别让我失望，鲁邦从他身后绕过，扫了一眼他外套下隐约露出的枪套。</p><p>        “吉姆莱特还有吗？请我身边的这位先生的。”鲁邦露出佯装无害的笑容，其实是野兽在暗处伸出了利爪。</p><p>        坐在自己身侧的男人抬头看向自己，两人眼神接触的瞬间鲁邦捕捉到他的瞳孔突然收缩，虽然他克制地没有泄露一点情绪，但是原因不明的惊讶还是表露无疑。鲁邦迎上他的目光：“我是鲁邦三世。”</p><p>        “我听过说你，咳，你一个人？”男人略略有些不自然，像是竭力压抑某种情绪，并把自己调整得友好一点。鲁邦在他抬眼看自己的一瞬间也有些思维跳脱，他猛的觉得眼前的人很像自己养大的小孩，但下一秒他就立刻打消了这样的念头：人类，猎魔人，任何一种身份都会完美阻止次元大介来到这个酒吧，而且他的记忆里次元是会把胡须刮掉的青少年，但眼前的这位壮年Alpha留着胡子，看上去不那么凶猛，反而有些颓废 —— 鲁邦知道他是Alpha，虽然刻意收敛，但还是能闻到信息素的味道 —— 他把乱七八糟的念头赶出脑子，这个时候不能想次元：“我一个人，或许你可以告诉我你的名字？”</p><p>        “我应该请你一杯作为回礼，”男人有点生硬地绕开这个话题，他移开视线，招呼酒保，为鲁邦点了一杯金汤力。</p><p>        “这也太敷衍了吧，”巫师的手指在海波杯的边缘磨来磨去，不打算喝似的，他解开了自己最上面的两粒扣子，“难道你不明白我的意思？”</p><p>        男人的喉结吞咽似的动了动，刚刚鲁邦为他点的高度酒让他觉得有些热，他的视线越发没法从眼前的Omega身上移开，他又对酒保道：“两杯长岛冰茶，请我身边的这位先生，要二代。”</p><p>        接下来的持续的饮酒直接导致鲁邦不记得他们怎么滚上床，记忆仿佛疾驰在断桥上的赛车，最后的片段就是两杯轰炸机上漂亮的蓝色火焰，和其巧克力牛奶一样的味道，他忘了自己身上燥热难耐是因为抑制药水几乎完全失效，还以为眼前这位男子是单纯在和自己比酒。意识的链条在他笑嘻嘻地说出：“我一个人住，要不要来喝第二轮？”的时候就已经断了，下次接起来的时候，他已经在自己卧室的床上了 —— </p><p>        在身体反应过来身下是柔软的被褥的一瞬间，鲁邦含糊地发出了一声短暂的呻吟，甚至在床上翻滚两下。抑制药水的效力已经完全过了，衣服被汗水和期待着结合的前液弄得一塌糊涂，黏在身上很不舒服，他索性三两下全扒下来丢下床。屋子里到处都是信息素的味道，而被自己邀请回家的男子仿佛比自己更手足无措，一丝不挂的鲁邦凑过去，环住站在床边只来得及摘下帽子脱下长裤的家伙，金丝藤一样引他到床上。</p><p>        鲁邦的双腿挤进这位先生的胯间，膝盖来回磨蹭他早就硬起来的阴茎，和他一起侧身躺在凌乱的被褥中，他俯在他颈间贪婪的嗅着越发明显的Alpha信息素，他凑上去的舔吻男人的脖颈，耳边是男人逐渐粗重的喘息，他双手抚摸男子的脊背。他今天主动得有些失了方寸 —— 眼前Alpha的信息素闻起来越发熟悉，不断刺激他，提醒他从前的一切；纵使鲁邦竭力把次元大介的影像赶出自己的脑海，但他醉酒后的大脑似乎隐约反应过来：自己已经犯了一个不能承认的错误。他沙哑着嗓子追问：“告诉我你的名字。”</p><p>        男人粗喘着咬了咬下唇，不作回答，只是扣住鲁邦的大腿，不停揉捏着浑圆臀部，享受着他想念的手感。鲁邦闷哼一声，抓住男子的手腕，引导着他探向自己柔软的入口。结合前液顺着他的动作沾湿了两人的手指，甚至在床单上留下深色的痕迹。</p><p>        这位先生的手指慢慢试探，他的另一手扣着情人的颈后，把鲁邦整个人摁在自己怀里。他在床上的表现早已不是从前那个青涩少年，甚至说得上是个技术过硬的好家伙。但鲁邦还是注意到自己握住他手腕的一瞬间，Alpha的肌肉一下子完全绷紧了，然后又放松下来。男人用手指来回揉按着不断蠕动开合着的穴口，待那处足够柔软后，直接插入了两根手指。鲁邦的后穴也轻轻颤抖着，源源不断的吐出透明的液体。</p><p>        “唔…”Omega咬咬牙，像是想阻止自己叫出点什么。在体液的润滑下，两根手指可以很容易的进出他的身体。而愈发浓烈的荷尔蒙就像一个充满了爱和情欲的炸弹。鲁邦抬高臀部，顺从着欲望，身体前后挪动，希望能通过摩擦身体里的异物得到更多快感。他的身体慢慢变得紧绷，他抓着眼前人的手臂，晃动腰身，情人的手指抚慰着热潮带来的空虚，他轻声呻吟着，男人的手指上操着自己。Alpha浓重的荷尔蒙气息环绕在他的身侧，鲁邦简直想死这香味了，他努力试图将这味道更多的染在自己身上。他揪着男人的领带，撕扯他早就乱成一团的衣襟，露出赤裸的胸膛和自己火热的身体紧紧贴在一起。</p><p>        然而渐渐的，周身Alpha的信息素让他觉得身体异常空虚，鲁邦开始不满足，他的后穴想被更粗更长的东西填满，热潮已经越来越难捱了。男人似乎也意识到这一点，他把手指抽出来，带着满手湿漉漉的体液缓慢的抚上鲁邦的阴茎，来回撸动。</p><p>        “我说，”鲁邦舔舔嘴唇，他的语气有些不友善，“你是不是不明白……”</p><p>        “没错，”男人放开鲁邦，翻身在上，让Omega躺着正面对他。他的阴茎抵在滑腻的入口处反复磨蹭，“所以你最好少装模作样，说点好听的。”</p><p>        “……次元，”鲁邦三世的双眼从发情期的潮热中逐渐聚焦，他舔了舔嘴唇，勾起一抹意义不明的笑，像是把刚刚说出的音节重新咀嚼一遍似的，“次元大介……”</p><p>        “……把我钉在你的阴茎上，狠狠地干我，操到我说不出完整的话满脑子剩下的都只是你。乱伦的孽子，这不就是你回来的目的吗？”</p><p>       次元大介从喉咙中发出压抑的低吼，他几乎是用撕的方式撤掉自己的上衣。当他尺寸可观的阴茎重新贴上鲁邦的臀缝，Omega难以自制地吞咽了一下，他转身重新直视次元大介的眼睛：他的眸子逐渐蒙上一层危险的野性，他盯着自己养父，仿佛就要把他拆吃入腹。身下人则勾着嘴角，难耐的蹭了蹭顶在他会阴上性器。</p><p>        “我会的，”次元把身下人的双腿粗鲁的分开，用他粗长的阴茎对着那个饥渴开合着的小口来回摩蹭。“你的身体都会充满我的味道，我会让你合不上腿。”</p><p>       “……话倒是越来越多…啊…”鲁邦呛到了，他发出一声惊喘。又粗又长的硬物就在这个时候狠狠贯穿了他。快感在一瞬间充盈，他满足的向后仰着，感受身体里Alpha粗壮的阴茎。高高仰起脖子，喉咙里发出沙哑的呻吟，黑蓝色眼睛因为过度的满足和轻微的疼痛紧闭起来。次元大介看着他脖颈的完美曲线，低头含住他的喉结，他缓缓的抽动自己的欲望。鲁邦三世发出一阵阵呻吟，炽热的性器将发情期可怕的空虚完全填满。</p><p>       自制力逐渐崩溃，Alpha的本能迅速爬到理智之上，次元大介的力道渐渐变得难以控制。他粗鲁揉搓着身下Omega的乳头和阴茎，鲁邦甚至有些跟不上他里撞入的节奏，他没有办法稳住自己的身体，快感使他忍不住啜泣呻吟，他的手指紧紧攥住床单的一角，像抓住了一根救命稻草。次元将他的腿分得更开，手紧扣在Omega腿根上，他已经顾不上在乎身下人是否感觉舒适，他既渴望控制，又渴望征服。这是他作为Alpha对自己Omega的正当权利，他想拥有他，独占他，即使身下人是自己的养父。</p><p>        这不重要，次元大介早就说服自己了，二十年没见过面，一开始就没有血缘关系，他至没有叫过鲁邦爸爸，青春期之后全部的性幻想都是身下人—— 乱伦？放屁。他们只不过是在同一间卧室里的，两位成年了的非人类：一个正当时的Alpha，一个在发情期的Omega，而且他们已经都喝醉了，这是多么堂堂正正的性爱！</p><p>       次元抓住鲁邦的胯骨，迅速得抽动自己的的阴茎。鲁邦三世完全沉浸在肉欲中，面庞染上红晕，微张着嘴剧烈喘息，仿佛再也承受不住下一次更深的撞击 —— 次元大介进的一次比一次深，几乎每一次都狠狠干在他更隐秘的入口上，快感迅速累积，他的身体痉挛着分泌出一波一波滑腻的体液来适应这场性事。柔软的肠肉被猛地挤开，在次元大介停留时又立刻讨好地绞上入侵的硬物。火热湿滑的甬道一刻不停的颤抖着收缩，Alpha喘息着，挺胯将自己的阴茎压在他的生殖腔上用力研磨。</p><p>        鲁邦三世忍不住用自己颤抖的腿磨蹭身上人，尽可能多地和他接触，纵容男人在他身上留下情爱的痕迹。他无法抗拒也不想抗拒，仿佛这就是他一开始希望的，仿佛他甘之如饴。</p><p>        “次元…嗯啊…要到…嗯…”鲁邦在次元大介下一次完全进入时痉挛着射了出来。更浓郁的Omega信息素环绕着他们，两人都有一瞬间失神。高潮后的鲁邦三世四肢酸软着，只能抱紧身上的Alpha继续呻吟，尽力抬高下体迎合他迅速抽插的动作，尽力控制被撞得不稳的身躯。</p><p>       次元大介继续按着他的胯骨，撞击的力度大的就好像要把他操进柔软的床里。他的阴茎前端开始涨大，又迅速抽送了几次，就在快要成结的时候却一下抽出来，浅浅射在鲁邦的肠道里。</p><p>        两人依然紧贴着对方，鲁邦胸膛依然剧烈起伏着：“为了能干我更久？”</p><p>        次元大介没有作答，默认。</p><p>        ……</p><p>       当鲁邦三世从浴室里出来，他闻到厨房里传出来的煎蛋的味道，他突然觉得一阵错乱：夏天的早晨，阳光明媚，自己刚冲完澡，厨房里有人在准备早餐 —— 次元的个子窜高到可以摸着炉火后，就时不时为他这个不称职的爸爸准备早餐，泡两碗麦片，两份煎蛋，有时候会有培根 —— 今天早上绝对没有培根，因为一周前就吃完了，而且次元大介今天多半得迟到 —— 不不不，已经很多年不用送次元去学校了 —— 他在成年后的一天离开了这个屋子，因为自己咬牙推开了他 —— 现在这里只有不朽的巫师鲁邦三世，以及他无尽的生命。</p><p>        男人从厨房里出来，把煎蛋放在桌上，接着把牛奶倒进撒好麦片的碗里；他三下两下拽掉围裙，他现在是宽肩膀的，有胡子的，看起来更成熟的次元大介，而且他还会做早饭。</p><p>        “我去洗澡，我想一会儿我们得谈谈。”</p><p>        鲁邦三世意义不明地吞了下口水，他看着次元大介轻车熟路地走进浴室，毕竟 ——</p><p>        这儿不是混迹数日就离开的旅店房，而是一生的安息所。</p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>